Meet the Gibsons
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Gibson family, and Mickey Mouse chose this particular house because there were people and animals who believed in him. There was Mrs. Gibson. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was an African-American woman with black hair and light brown eyes, wearing a green bayou dress with glittery reeds and light green pumps. Her name was Tiana. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Aladdin dear, do hurry," Tiana called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Mrs. Gibson believed that Mickey Mouse was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Gibson... In the bedroom, there was an Arabian man with black hair and brown eyes, wearing princely white garments and golden Arab-style shoes. His name was Aladdin, Tiana's husband. And he was looking for his emerald brooch through some drawers. "Tiana, unless I find my brooch, we don't go to the party," Aladdin called back. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the marketplace again. And if I can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!" cried Aladdin, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Mr. Gibson was a practical man. The girl and boy, however, Daisy Duck and Pudge the Penguin, who were the adopted son and daughter of Aladdin, and Tiana, believed Mickey Mouse was a real animal and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right while the other has one in its right flipper. One of the shadows belonged to a female white duck with a yellow bill and webbed-feet, long eyelashes, and blue eyes, wearing a purple nightshirt, a matching skirt, aquamarine glasses, a purple bow on her head, and a yellow straw boater hat. Her name was Daisy Duck, Aladdin and Tiana's adopted daughter. And she was the one with the hanger in her right hand and the sword in her right. The other shadow belonged to a black and white penguin, wearing brown footy pajamas. His name was Pudge, Daisy's little brother and Aladdin and Tiana's adopted son. And he was the one with the sword in his right flipper. "Blast you, Mickey Mouse!" Daisy said in a scary voice. Pudge bonked his sister on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Mickey blocked their toy swords together. "Give up, Captain Mortimer?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Daisy. Then she opened a drawer that was underneath Pudge's pajama-clad feet with the hanger, and he fell in as Daisy yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" Just about then, a mouse with a peach face, black fur, a black nose, and long eyelashes walked in. She was wearing a strawberry pink T-shirt and a matching skirt. She also wears a matching bow. Her name was Minnie Mouse, Aladdin and Tiana's adopted daughter and Daisy and Pudge's big sister. She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Daisy," Minnie giggled. "It was the left hand." "Oh, yes. Thank you, Minnie." said Daisy, as she switched the hanger from her right hand to her left and the sword from her left hand to her right. Minnie Mouse, the eldest and adopted daughter of Aladdin and Tiana, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Mickey Mouse and all his marvelous adventures. While Minnie was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to someone, "Oh, Fifi. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" The figure walked out to reveal a brown Pekingese named Fifi. She was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for Minnie, Daisy, and Pudge. Fifi the nursemaid, being a dog, kept her opinions to herself. Fifi walked over a pillow. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Fifi put the tray on a small table. Then she went over to the pillow to pick it up while Daisy and Pudge were still playing. "Take that!" Pudge called. Daisy and Pudge played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent beast, I'll slash you to ribbons!" Daisy yelled. Fifi went to the bed, placed the pillow, fixed up the sheets, and fixed the blanket up. "And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" Pudge called. As he hit Daisy, the female duck yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Pudge, my glasses!" "I'm sorry, Daisy." Pudge said. Then Fifi picked up two blocks and went to the other blocks. Daisy and Pudge hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Daisy shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Pudge shouted back. "Take that!" When Fifi placed the ABC on the top, she walked, but she quickly turned as she realized that she had made a mistake. She got them to BAC. So she took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. She smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, mouse! I'll slit your gizzard!" Daisy yelled, as she stabbed as her wooden sword. It ripped through the sheets. Then Fifi poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Pudge cried. "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Daisy's. "Insolent pup!" Daisy snarled. Fifi heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his paw. He put it down. "Wicked sewer rat!" Pudge cried. "Aha! I got you!" Daisy shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Pudge smirked. When Fifi licked it off, she was grossed out by the taste. "Take that! And that! And that!" When Pudge thrust his sword at Daisy, he got it under her arm as if he made it look like he got her. Pretending she was dead, Daisy placed a hand over her chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Aladdin came into the nursery. "Kids, kids. Less noise, please." Aladdin said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Fifi heard that, and she had to get them back together as she frowned in annoyance. Daisy saw him. "Oh, hello, father." she said in a normal voice. But Pudge was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Pudge cried out. Then Aladdin heard that and was insulted. "Wha- wha-what? Now see here, Pudge!" "Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Mickey Mouse." Daisy told him. "And Daisy's Captain Mortimer." Pudge added. "Yes, yes, of course. Er, have you seen my brooch?" Aladdin asked before he bumped Fifi, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Fifi, for goodness' sake!" Aladdin shouted, walking past the annoyed dog, "Where is that brooch?" Fifi smashed the last blocks that were standing with her paw. "Brooch, father?" asked Daisy. "Yes. The emerald one." Aladdin answered, still looking around. "Pudge, the buried treasure," Daisy whispered to her brother. "Where is it?" "I don't know, Daisy." Pudge said in an innocent way. "The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Daisy whispered. "It got lost." Pudge said. While Aladdin was looking around the bed, he then spotted something under the covers, he was shocked as he shouted, "Good heavens! My jacket!" He grabbed his jacket. "Hurray! You found it! You found it!" Pudge cheered. Aladdin put it on, as he turned. He didn't know that it got chalk all over his jacket, the one that looked like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Pudge came and pulled his shirt front "Don't paw me, Pudge! This is my last clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, only he covered jacket front shouting, "NO!" Tiana, now wearing light green gloves and a lilypad tiara, came in and said, "Aladdin dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late." "Tiana! Look!" Aladdin said, showing Tiana his jacket. Tiana saw that and was shocked. "Aladdin!" "It's only chalk, father." Pudge said. "Why, Pudge..." Tiana was about to say something when Daisy cut in. "It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Minnie said..." Daisy said. When Aladdin heard what Daisy said, he now knew what was up. "Minnie? Story? I might have known." He walked to the door as he called out, "MINNIE?" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "MINNIE!" Minnie heard him, walked in, and asked, "Yes, father?" "Would you kindly expl-" Aladdin was about to say something. But Minnie walked by him when she saw the radiance of Tiana's dress. "Oh, mother! you look simply lovely!" Minnie said. "Thank you, dear." Tiana smiled. Aladdin turned to her in annoyance and said, "Minnie..." "Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Tiana was about to say. "Tiana, if you don't mind, I'd..." Aladdin said, as Minnie turned and saw his jacket. "Why, father! What have you done to your jacket?" Minnie asked. Aladdin couldn't believe what she was saying. "What have I...?" He then turned and screamed in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Tiana walked to him with a damp washcloth "Now, Aladdin, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his jacket. "That's no excuse!" He frowned while Minnie, Daisy, and Pudge were putting the toys away. "Minnie, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the kids' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't!" Minnie protested. "I say they are! Captain Marmaduke! Mickey Rat!" Aladdin said. "Mickey Mouse, father." Minnie told him. "Cat, fox," Aladdin shouted, trying to put on collar around his neck. "Poppycock!" "Oh no, father." "Father, have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" Aladdin shouted, finally getting the collar together. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Aladdin..." Tiana said, about to help him put on his purple cape. "Now, Aladdin! Now, Aladdin!" He repeated of what Tiana said, while Fifi was almost done putting the blocks the blocks back up. But she stopped to listen. "WELL, 'NOW, ALADDIN' WILL HAVE HIS SAY!" He put it on himself, except it was on backwards. "Please, dear." Tiana said, turning his cape around. "Tiana, when we adopted Minnie to our part of the family when she was orphaned, she's growing up," As when Fifi picked up two more blocks, she listened very carefully. "It's high time she had a room of her own!" He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. "Father!" Minnie gasped. "Aladdin!" Tiana gasped. "What?!" Daisy gasped. "No!" Pudge gasped. Fifi dropped all the blocks while she gasped in shock and couldn't believe what's they were hearing and what Aladdin was doing. "I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!" he said, as Minnie lowered her head in sadness. "And that's my last word on the matter!" He walked away, only to nearly stomp on Fifi and tried to get out of the way. Aladdin couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps! Fifi moved away, as she fully fully stopped. But she nearly knocked the blocks again because Aladdin bumped into her and knocked them down. Now she must move away before it happens. But Fifi stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell as Aladdin stepped on it and rolled around here. "NO!" And when Fifi was rolling by, the wagon made a tear in the rug, and Aladdin was sent flying as he yelled, "NO!" And with a large crash, he fell into the dresser, knocking the toys down. Minnie, Daisy, Pudge, and Tiana were shocked that Fifi was against the wall. As for Aladdin, he was on the floor in pain, and last of the toys fell on his head, the last was the jack-in-the-box, and up popped the jack, as it stood on his head, which made Aladdin mad and annoyed. "Oh!" Minnie, Daisy, Pudge, and Tiana all said together. Aladdin heard them, and knew that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for them. But suddenly, they ran past him, which made Aladdin open his widened eyes in shock. As they ran to Fifi, but Aladdin. "Poor Fifi." They said together again. Aladdin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Poor Fifi?" Now he was very angry as he hopped up on his feet when he stomped up and shouted, "This is the last straw!" He pointed his finger out the door shouting, "OUT! OUT, I SAY!" Pudge was hugging Fifi. "No, father, no!" Pudge pleaded. Aladdin grabbed Fifi by the scruff of her neck and shouted, "YES! There'll be no more dogs for nursemaids in this house!" Pudge grabbed Fifi's tail. But Tiana stopped him by picking him up as Aladdin was dragging Fifi out the room. Pudge started to cry as he waved to his friends. "Goodbye, Fifi." Fifi waved goodbye back. As Aladdin walked out to the back, he muttered to himself, "Poor Fifi. Oh yes, poor Fifi. But poor father? Oh, no." He let go of Fifi and looked for a rope, and couldn't find it. "Blast it! Where is that rope?" He turned as he saw Fifi holding a rope in her mouth. Aladdin walked to her and said, "Oh, thank you." As he was tying the rope to Fifi's neck, Fifi gave him a sad look. Aladdin saw that and couldn't bear the sight. "Oh, dash it all, Fifi. D-Don't look at me like that." He walked to the fountain and filled up Fifi's dish. He picked them up and filled them more. "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really a nurse at all You're… Well, a dog. And the children aren't puppies, they're a mouse, a duck, and a penguin." He placed the water dish near Fifi. "And sooner or later, Fifi, these animals have to grow up." He pet Fifi's head. Inside the house, the kids are in their beds, as Tiana knew that Aladdin didn't mean to do that to Fifi. Minnie looked depressed. "But mother, I don't want to grow up." she pleaded. "Now dear," Tiana said, as she kissed the mouse on the forehead and covered her up with a dark red blanket. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight." "He called Mickey Mouse 'absolute poppycock'." Daisy said to herself after what her father had said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Daisy," Tiana said, as she removed the glasses from her eyes and straw boater hat from her head. "Father was just upset." As for Pudge, he uses a dog basket as a bed. He had tears running down his beak. "Poor Fifi," he sniffled. "out there all alone." "No more tears, Pudge. It's a warm night. She'll be all right." Tiana said, as she covered him up with a blue blanket, kissed his forehead, and left. Then Pudge remembered something. "Mother?" he asked. Tiana turned around and asked, "What is it, dear?" "Buried treasure." Pudge had the brooch that Aladdin was looking for, and he gave it to Tiana. "Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She walked to the window door, and was about to lock it up. But Minnie stopped her as she said, "Oh don't lock it, mother. He might come back." "He?" Tiana asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, Mickey Mouse. You see, I found something that belongs to him." Minnie said, as she lay down. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Tiana. She yawned and said, "His shadow." "Shadow?" Tiana asked, very surprised. "Mm-hmm. Fifi had it, but I-I took it away." Minnie said, as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." Tiana said, as she turned off the light, walked out, and left for the party. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes